


Karkat Has Two Mommies

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/M, Femdom, Mother Complex, Oral Sex, Reverse Het, Threesome - F/F/M, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Karkat learned what a mom even was, he's had a bit of a kink for it. Roxy and Porrim indulge him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkat Has Two Mommies

“Wow, Karkat, you really are a mama’s boy, huh?”

“Oh Roxy, you have no idea.”

Karkat blushed as the two girls doted upon him. “Shut up.”

He’d first discovered this shameful little fetish of his when he first met Porrim. He was attracted to her, of course, who wouldn’t be? But there was more to it than that. Something about the way she treated him made him feel like… he was with his lusus. Which was fucked up, because his lusus at least had the decency to not be a glowing white sex goddess with a revealing dress and a hot ass. Needless to say, he was conflicted, so he decided to visit Porrim in private to sort his feelings out, and after a very enlightening… conversation, he’d elected to meet with her more in the future. For more conversations.

Roxy wasn’t originally part of the picture, but she’d accidentally been at Porrim’s hive when Karkat visited one day, and… well, he’d heard of her from the Rose human’s stories, and he had to admit he’d started to develop a shameful crush on her as well. Porrim saw the opportunity for what it was, and now Karkat had two moms, both of them currently leaning against him in the center of Porrim’s couch. In fact, come to think of it, he think he may have told Porrim about his crush on Roxy, and her being there might not have been an accident at all. Damn his stupid jadeblood mom and her hot ass.

“Aw, Karkat, I’m not making fun of you,” Roxy said, interrupting his stewing by wrapping her hands around his nubby horns. “I think it’s cute.” She twisted her hands, and Karkat made an embarrassing chirruping noise at the stimulation.

Porrim chuckled breathily. “That’s right, dear. There’s no kinkshaming in my hive.” She gently rubbed his thigh, and Karkat could feel her hand getting closer to his groin with each stroke.

Roxy smiled at the cute noises Karkat made as she continued rubbing at his horns, a scandalously pale affectation that made him shamefully aroused. “So just relax and let your two mommies take care of you.”

Karkat took a deep, blissful breath. “Okay.” He melted back into the couch, getting lost in the feeling of Roxy massaging his horns and Porrim now unabashedly rubbing her hand on his erect bone bulge through his pants. Eventually, he turned to the human. “Hey mom?”

“Yes, sweetie?”

“I’m thirsty.”

Roxy smiled. “Well, would you like some milk?”

“Yes, please.”

She took her hands off of Karkat’s horns and scooted away from him, leaning her back against the arm of the couch. There was a noticeable tent in her skirt, and she pulled it up to reveal her nine-inch penis sticking out of her pink panties. “Well, here it is. Come get it!”

Karkat quickly complied, crawling over on all fours to place his head right over Roxy’s crotch. He looked up at her as he placed his lips on her tip, and she smiled and nodded at him, prompting him to take her cock into his mouth properly, and she moaned as he bobbed his hot, wet mouth up and down on her throbbing shaft.

Porrim had gotten on her knees behind Karkat, and he could feel her erection against his ass even through several layers of clothing. “Now, Karkat, we don’t want to leave your other mother out,” Roxy gently admonished him as she bucked lightly into his mouth. “Maybe she should feed your nook?” Karkat responded with an “mmm-hmm,” nodding as best he could with Roxy’s cock in his mouth. Porrim wasted no time, unbuttoning Karkat’s pants and pulling them down, baring his wide, plump ass and letting his candy red bone bulge dangle beneath him, a meager four inches even when fully erect. There was a rustling of clothing, and then a loud _smack_  as Porrim’s cock slapped against his naked ass. The jadeblood’s bulge was absolutely _massive_ , at least eighteen inches long and incredibly thick, and he moaned as she rubbed the enormous member between his cheeks.

“One of these days, I’m going to have to take you _rectally_ ,” Porrim growled, fingers sinking into Karkat’s plush rump as she frotted her bulge against it. Karkat kind of wanted her to do it then and there, even if he knew she would break him in two. “But for now, we’ll just do it normally.” She pulled back and pushed her girth between Karkat’s thighs, rubbing her shaft against the lips of his dripping slit for a moment before gently thrusting the tip into him.

Karkat shuddered as he felt his nook being stretched by only the first few inches of Porrim’s cock. His movements on Roxy’s dick became erratic, so the human grabbed his head by the horns and gently guided him up and down on her cock. “Just take it nice and easy, sweetie,” she said with a warm smile, and Porrim prodded her length into his nook with slow, deliberate thrusts, drawing needy moans out of him as she plunged deeper and deeper with each movement. At last, she managed to fit the entirety of her bulge into Karkat, her hips flush with his own, and she slowly rocked back and forth, pressing the tip of her cock into Karkat’s deepest parts.

Karkat was overwhelmed at the sensation of taking both girls’ dicks into him fully, and he felt his climax quickly approaching. He let out a loud moan around Roxy’s shaft, candy red material spurting from his throbbing bulge, and juices flooded into his nook around Porrim’s length. Roxy was the next to cum, letting out a satisfied groan as she filled Karkat’s mouth with sticky white fluid. With a few more quick thrusts into Karkat’s nook, Porrim reached her limit as well, riding out her orgasm with a dignified moan. Her massive cock released an equally massive load into Karkat’s nook, the mutantblood shuddering as his nook was stretched even further with a deluge of thick jade cum.

Roxy pulled her cock out of Karkat’s mouth, and he dutifully swallowed what remained of her semen. “Th-thanks, mom,” he quickly said.

“You’re welcome, sweetie,” Roxy said, giving his hair an affectionate tousle. “Is there anything else you need?”

He breathed heavily, still straining from Porrim’s bulge still stretching out his nook. “I think, right now… I just want to take a nap.”

Porrim chuckled, leaning down around Karkat and pressing her breasts against his back. “Of course, dear. Would you like the two of us to join you?”

“Y-yes, please.”

She slowly shifted her body so that she and Karkat both lay on their sides, her cock still fully inside him, Roxy moved and laid on the couch against Karkat’s chest, and the two girls each gave him a quick peck on the cheek, the three of them drifting to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt fill on my blog. Check out http://alcumia.tumblr.com if you'd like to see more like this.


End file.
